City of Lust
by Geoo'97
Summary: Clary gets dressed up for a night out clubbing, just were will this lead the relationship of Jace and Clary?
1. Dresses

**Yo, just an idea I had. If you like it.. ? I'll see. **

**Oh.**

**DISCLAIMER; ALL CHARACTERS (well, so far) BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE! **

I walked into our apartment and looked around. Even after 3 months, it was hard to believe everything was so perfect. My mum and I had moved into an apartment with Luke, it was a short five-minute walk to the Institute, which was almost like my second home now. I was just there as I had finally convinced Jace to train me. Apparently, I was 'extremely good for a beginner.' Sounded promising, right?

As I looked around, several different details came into perspective. For one, the many different pictures hanging on the walls, framed on tables and one even made into a plate. They were all of me, Luke and Mum. Also the messy disarray the house was in at the moment. The cleaner had, to everyone's dismay, come down with a nasty case of the flu. Therefore, the normally clean house was the messiest it had ever been.

Just then, my mobile buzzed. _Jace_, I thought, and smiled. I rummaged around in my backpack until I found it. It was a text from, as I had thought, Jace.

_Wanna do something tonight? I've been deprived of your beauty __for to long._

I laughed, and replied; _We saw each other about five minutes ago :) _

He replied immediately. _Every second I'm away from you is to long._

He is just too sweet. I grinned. _Wow, you're really turning on the charm tonight. ;) Sure, I'm game for whatever tonight. Tell me what I should wear, what time, and you're on._

Jace replied within seconds. _We're going out to a club, something extremely slutty would be good, and Simon and Isabelle might be coming to. I'll be there at 7. _

_IN YOUR DREAMS, BUDDY! Other than that extremely unrealistic dream, s__ounds good. Although, Isabelle might make me -.-_

"Mum!" I shouted. "I'm going out with Jace tonight, okay?"

A voice came drifting through the lounge room. "Where are you going, who's coming and you're going to be back by eleven."

Ugh. I hated curfews. "We're going to a club, me and Jace and maybe Isabelle and Simon. I'll have my cell on me at all times, and I will _try_ and be back by eleven. But can we make it twelve? I haven't got training in the morning."

"Alright. But make sure you take your dagger."

I laughed silently to myself. How much life had changed these past couple of months. After we left Idris and came back here, things settled down pretty quickly, so it had been relatively easy to get into routine. Wake up, lounge around, train, lunch, make out with Jace, train, make out with Jace, break, then generally more making out with Jace. It was a pretty good life.

"Don't I always?"

I retreated into my room and called Isabelle.

She picked up first ring, and said, "Clary? Are you coming tonight?"

"Sure am. Come over and help me get ready?"

"Already on my way, be there in two."

"I'll be in my room." I hung up and raced upstairs to my bedroom. It was amazing how close Isabelle and I were these days.

I laid out some clothes on my bed, thinking that Isabelle could help me choose. Even after all this time, I still wasn't very good at these sorts of things.

The door opened, and Isabelle walked in, radiating confidence as always.

"'Sup?" Isabelle said, looking at the clothes I had already laid out. "Oh, honey, we're going to a club, not an old people home." She looked concerned. "Didn't Jace text you?"

I sighed. "He did. It's just, well, you're ideas of the acceptable clothing to an outing is slightly different to mine..."

"Well, anyone who thinks that Clary should aim for tonight to be _the _night, say AYE!" Isabel looked at me, as if she really expected me to volunteer to be her Barbie for tonight.

"I'm sorry Iz, but – "

"NO BUTS! Clary, whether you like it or not, tonight, Jace is not going to be able to look away."

"Well... when you put it that way Belly..." Izzy hated it when I called her that.

She frowned at me. "Whatever, Fray. Your are going to thank me for this someday. Just you wait."

**Whaddya think? Worth continuing? Review please! I know you want to...**


	2. Shock

**Thank you guys so much for the **_**reviews**_**, favourites, and alerty thingys! I really, really appreciate them. This site makes it really hard to keep writing without them, so I am very grateful. :) Pictures of Clary's choices are up on my profile, and hope you like the second chapter of, 'City of Lust' !**

**Disclaimer applies, of course.**

"So...um, which side of the bed do I have start from? Left or right?"

"Clary."

"Yes, Belly?"

"I am not torturing you. If I wanted to do that, you'd be the first to know. Well. No, actually, _I_ would be the first to know. But you'd definitely be the second."

"Wow, Iz. I'm so honoured."

"So you should."

Isabelle had just finished laying out the outfits she had chosen for me to try on. It had taken her twenty minutes. I had a blindfold on, because she didn't want me to know what sort of slutty outfits she had ready for me. She had given me a running commentary of what she was doing, and that's how I knew she had brought three outfits. Yes, three.

"So, are you ready, Clare?"

"I'm ready, Iz."

"Okay, I think you're ready to take off your blindfold! Prepare to be – "

"Horrified?" I said, kind of meaning it, kind of not.

"Whatever, Trevor. You're gonna look fantastic."

"I better. If I end up looking ridiculous and ugly in front of Jace, there is no WAY I am ever speaking to you again." This one, I meant one hundred percent. Even though Jace had seen me wear all sorts of different things, from blood to a towel, I didn't want him to see me look disgusting when I knew that he knew that I wanted to look stunning.

I felt a hand on the back of my hair, undoing the knot of the blindfold. I was sorta excited about this whole thing. I wanted to look good, for Jace to think I looked good. But I didn't want to look weird or stupid.

The thing about being with Jace, like, really being, was that I was never sure of myself. We only had to stand next to each other for people to notice the difference between us.

For one, Jace was tall, the complete opposite from what I was. But the most obvious, the most painful difference was that Jace was beautiful, and I was not. I wasn't ugly, but it most definitely felt like it in the presence of Jace Lightwood. Wherever we went together, he got stares and I got glares. Mostly from the jealous girls, but the ones from them didn't really bother me. Nobody could be expected to act rationally in the glory that was Jace.

Not that I would ever tell him that. By the Angel, his head was already big enough as it was.

Distracted as I was by my depressing pondering, I didn't notice that Isabelle had taken off my blindfold. I opened my eyes, and had the shock of my life.

I said something along the lines of, "Arggg?"

Izzy smirked in my peripheral vision, but ninety percent of my mind was focused on the three dresses in front of me.

"Iz... am I going to fit into these?"

"Clare. It's a club. You're supposed to wear outlandishly short dresses."

"I dunno Iz. It seems like – "

"Clary, come one. Jace will _love _any single one of these. It doesn't mater if you can hardly fit into them. Trust me. This. Will. Work."

First, so you realise what I was making all this fuss about, let me explain the dresses to you.

The first one was white. It The material was extremely thin, I could see that even when it was lying flat on the bed. It had three-quarter long sleeves, and little rips all over it, a group down from the hip to the end of the dress, and some on the shoulders and arms. It would be approximately ten centimetres downwards from my hips. (**A/N that doesn't really make sense. Go look at the pictures on my profile, you'll know what I'm talking about. :) **That was possibly the best of them.

The second one was even _shorter, _and it was black. It was one shouldered, an had a circle cut out on the side, just above the hip. It's one shoulder was just above the elbow, and you could tell even by looking at it that it would hug my figure like spray paint.

The last, but most definitely not the least, was another black dress, but this one was the smallest of the three. The top half was made up of black crystals, stuck on there. Then it was black fabric, about as long as, oh, a wooden spoon? Half Jace's favourite sword? It was short. It had a plunging neckline, and the back wasn't even there. The fabric would start just above my bum.

All three of them were made of so little fabric that the designers didn't even bother to put a design on them.

This was most definitely going to be an interesting night.

**I really, really don't like this chapter. Soz guys, but I can't be screwed editing it. Oh, by the way, I'll be updating whichever of my stories gets more reviews, so if you want a quick update, REVIEW! And also, I just wanted you guys to have a say in what I'm going to do. At the moment I'm gonna write short chapters, but update regularly. If you want longer chapters, but me to update much, much less frequently, that's cool. But tell me, yeah? **

**And while you're waiting for me to update this(lol, as if) and/or if you just want a new fic, for all those Harry Potter/ Maruader (did I spell that right?) era fans, try 'The Life And Times' by Jewels5. It's honestly amazing. **

**(L)**

**~Geoo'97**


	3. Training?

**Hey guys, it's me again. I had a review saying that it should be longer and less frequently, but I had a couple of PMs saying shorter and more often. Sorry **superfan24, **but I'll try to do some longer ones as well. :) Thank you so much for the **_**reviews**_**! And the favourites, story alerts and author alerts as well. :)) Now, this chapter is in JPOV, it was sooo fun writing it, but tell me which one you prefer, and I'll do that more often. (L)**

JPOV

I paced around the training room, desperate to get some practise in before the big test in a fortnight. Not that I really needed it, but it was better to be safe than sorry. Pffft. Who was I kidding? I was going to pass with flying colours. I was Jace Lightwood after all, and Jace Lightwood never failed at anything. But still. It would be good to practise.

Unfortunately, there was no one around for me to train with except a lifless doll that didn't fight back. I liked to train with real people.

Alec was somewhere with Mangus, Izzy was at Clary's, choosing a dress for her to wear.

God, how long I had waited for Izzy to let me go shopping with her for Clary. After what seemed like years of begging, she finally relented and we went to the biggest shopping mall we could find. We then went straight to the raciest section we could find. Well, actually, _I _headed to the raciest section I could find. And, ohh, so many fantasies were imagined that day.

Although Izzy was adamant that there was no way Clary would concide to wearing a naughty school girls outfit, with a skirt that barley covered anything, and a see-through top that _didn't _cover anything, we finally decided on three dresses. Three dressed that would ensure me a mighty hard time convincing everyone in the club that Clary belonged to me, and was not up for a _fun time _ with anyone but me.

A message came through on my mobile, saving me from a cold shower that would surely follow if I thought about Clary in those dresses. It was Izzy, thank god. She hadn't forgotten my part of the deal.

I leant down to eagerly grab it from the table.I typed in my password,

_She looks fabulous Jacey-Poo. You are one lucky guy. Dress Number 1, coming in about... 30 seconds. GET THAT COLD SHOWER RUNNING! ;)_

I paced even more furiously, the thirty second wait seemed longer than seemed possible.

A ding came from my iPhone, signifying that I had a text. I looked down in my hand, the phone resting there, ever so innocent. Well, not for long. I quickly typed in my password – _BearClare_ – and up popped an image of Clary, looking wildly self-conscious, in a white, amazingly thin dress. Oh crap. I could already tell this one was going to be my favourite.

I sat down on the thinly padded spring floor of the training room, and thanked Raziel I had such an angel I could call mine.

Another ding from my phone broke me out of my reverie.

_So, out of ten? _

I grinned, and sent back, _nine and a half. _

_ARE YOU SERIOUS? SHE LOOKED AMAZING, YOU MINGER! _**(A/N sorry, that's a bit OOC. But I couldn't resist, it's my grades' favourite insult at the moment ;)**_ Well, whatever. The next one will come in approximately half an hour. _

_Why so long?_

_We're going to a strip club._

_Bitch. Where are you really going?_

_Out to get Indian, you prick. Quit worrying. _

_I'll come with. Stay there, I'll come and get you._

_Fine. But you better hurry. We're hungry._

_On my way._

I raced out of the training room – thankful that I hadn't actually done any training, therefore didn't need a shower – into my room to get changed into some jeans and a shirt. I was half running half putting my shirt on when I got outside, and there were some wolf-whistles from some passer-bys, and I just smiled and waved.

When I got to the door of Clary's apartment, I rang the doorbell in nervous anticipation. I was really, really hoping that Clary still had that dress on.

There was a pattering of feet, and there was Clary, in a positively smoking black dress, with crystal diamond things on the top. I suddenly changed my mind. _That one _was now my favourite.

By the Angel, this was going to be one hell of an interesting night.

**What do you think? I personally liked this chapter, ILY SIMON! He's so cute :'). Okay, ****which dress do you think she'll pick? Oooh, the suspense! ;) Please review guys, it makes my day soo much better. And I'v had a positively CRAP day today. Writing this made me feel better, marginally, but I'm still really **_**fucking**_** pissed off. /Sigh/ but don't worry about me! Just review, and make my day better. And hopefully everyone has had a much finer day than me! And, and, and, if I get ten reviews, you guys will get a chapter by Wednesday next week! Yeah, you heard me. W-E-D-N-E-S-D-A-Y-! I don't know why I did that. It's really not that much of a big deal. Felt like it I guess. **

**Anyway my lovelies,**

**(L)**

**Geoo'97**


	4. Embarressment

**ohemgee! Thank you, I not only got 10 reviews, I got 14! ;). YEAH BOY! And, I now have 34 reviews! And fifty seven – yes, exactly – favourites/alerts(for the whole thing so far)! Guys! :') you're so good to me! So, here is your promised chapter on W-E-D-N-E-S-D-A-Y-! I'm using too many exclamation marks! But I don't care because I've gotten 34 reviews for two thousand, six hundred and sixty-nine words! Someday, in the very distant future, I'm going to write a story with 696, 969 words in it. I swear to God. Because I'm just that mature. Anyway, I have here... drum roll, PLEASE!... the fourth chapter of 'City of Lust!'**

_Last Last Last Time._

"_Well, anyone who thinks that Clary should aim for tonight to be the night, say AYE!" Isabel looked at me, as if she really expected me to volunteer to be her Barbie for tonight._

"_I'm sorry Iz, but – " _

"_NO BUTS! Clary, whether you like it or not, tonight, Jace is not going to be able to look away."_

"_Well... when you put it that way Belly..." Izzy hated it when I called her that._

_She frowned at me. "Whatever, Fray. You are going to thank me for this someday. Just you wait." _

_Last Last Time._

_All three of the dresses__ were made of so little fabric that the designers didn't even bother to put a pattern on them._

_This was most definitely going to be an interesting night._

_Last Time._

_(JPOV)_

_When I got to the door of Clary's apartment, I rang the doorbell in nervous anticipation. I was really, really hoping that Clary still had that dress on. _

_There was a pattering of feet, and there was Clary, in a positively smoking black dress, with crystal diamond things on the top. I suddenly changed my mind. That one was now my favourite._

_By the Angel, this was going to be one hell of an interesting night. _

_**Yes guys. I did just waste 318 words of your precious time.. ;)**_

**CPOV**

The doorbell rang. It was Jace. It's weird how I have this physic connection with him...

I laughed at myself. I knew that I knew it was him because I could see him through the over-then-average-size peephole. But it was funny to be funny sometimes.

"Oh my god, Clare! It's him, it's him!" said Isabelle, completely excitedly like it was her boyfriend on the other side of the door, not mine.

"Lol, I know Izzy. Who else would it be? Voldemort?"

"Okay, one, who the eff is Voldemort? Who calls their kid Voldemort? What kind of messed up family chooses to call their child Voldemort? And second, ew. Please tell me my best friend did not say... 'lol'."

I laughed, sometimes forgetting that the Lightwoods really had no idea what went on in the mundane world. "Voldemort is someone who you will get to know soon enough. There is no way someone should have to go through life not knowing who Voldemort is. And yeah, your best friend just kind of did say lol."

"Sounds good. And by the way, you disgust me."

"Aw, ily to, Iz! And it's _so_ fetch to say btw right now, btw."

"Now you're just doing it on purpose. And...fetch? Really? What kind of a word is fetch?"

"_FYI_ Iz, the whole world doesn't revolve around you. And it is yet another thing I am going to have to introduce you to."

"Well, fml then."

"Now you're getting it!"

"Enough with this comedian business. Your boyfriend is on the other side of the door, and you're about to answer it in less that what you'd wear to the pool!"

"Stop making such a big deal about it! Anyway, I'm not going to answer that door."

"It is a huge deal! And yes you are!"

"Unless you want me to bring up your situation with Simon right now, you won't make me answer the door!"

She gave me a look.

I answered the door .

I opened the door, and there was Jace, in all his glory. I was hyper-aware I still had one of the black dresses on, but I really, really wanted to see Jace's reaction.

And it didn't disappoint.

He kind of stood there in shock for a little while. Then the show started.

His jaw hung down, to the floor it seemed like, and his eyes popped so wide, it was past the point of freaky. It was kind of cool in a disturbing way.

"Arggg..." muttered Jace. That's funny. It's just what I said when I first saw the dresses.

I smirked. "Cat got your tongue?"

He just kept looking me up and down.

"Baby, close your mouth. You don't want any flies to get in there." I laughed out loud. I've always wanted to say that.

"Clary..."

"Cool. I don't want you to lose your voice. I want to hear all about how fantastic I look." Woah. I have no idea where all this confidence came from. I like it though. It makes me not feel so inferior.

"Babe. You look stunning."

I grinned and leapt at him, not caring that the slightest movement meant that my dress went above my hips. The only person behind me was Izzy, and she'd seen it all before.

It was a very interesting scenario led to Izzy knowing all there was to know about my body. Remind me to tell you all about it later.

Anyway.

Even though my weight wasn't even positioned solely there, I could feel something standing to attention in his pants. I leaned forward to kiss him, long and sweet, but it slowly turned into something deeper. Did you miss me? I wanted to say. But didn't because I said, "I love you," instead. Big words, but I meant them with all my heart and soul.

"I love you, too Clary."

"Guys, as incest as this feels to me, seeing as you're practically both my siblings, this obviously doesn't feel incest to you – " Isabelle said, completely interrupting my Jace time.

"Never did." We both said it at the same time, and smiled at each other.

"Yeah, yeah. Blah, blah, blah. But I would keep the un-incest action under control while there are people over forty standing right behind you."

Shit.

We turned around slowly, me hopping off Jace as we did.

I gave out a relieved sigh when I realised who it was. Maryse. Thank goodness it wasn't Mum.

Then I turned around to see Jace's face, and rethought my decision.

It was pale. And Jace's face doesn't get pale.

This was baaaaad.

"Training? Is this what you call 'training' Jace?" Maryse said in a cold, yet slightly amused voice. There was a twinkle in her eye that made me realise that everything would be okay. Thank the Angel.

Because, when you think about it, a lot to forgive. Your practically son and his girlfriend practically humping, with the girlfriend with practically nothing on, while your son is supposed to be training, and the training could someday save his life, all practically in front of you. Yeah. Quite a lot to forgive.

"Well if you're referring to training to make a porno..." Jace said slyly.

"Jace! I'm sorry, Maryse. This won't happen again."

"Clary! What are you talking about! Our relationship is based on sex! We'll have nothing to go on if you say there'll be no more of this!" Jace gestured between the two of us.

Maryse frowned. "I'd be offended if I thought that was the truth. Clarissa, please just tell me where your mother is. I need to have a talk with her about something."

"Yes! Of course. She's– "

"Right behind you." Said my mother, in a confused voice. She didn't look annoyed and/or horrified, so I assumed that she didn't see our show.

"Right! Well, we're going to get Indian, see you when we get back!" Izzy said with a smile, and rushed us out the door.

**Awkies for Jace and Clary...So! There it was. Guys, I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so times infinity, so, so sorry. I said last Wednesday, but then my internet went down and I wasn't able to post it. But it came back today! So there it was, a very late chapter of City of Lust. :) AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I got fourteen for last chapter, instead of ten! And I wasn't even expecting ten, lol. And guys, if every fifty seven of you who favourited/alerted reveiewed. I would have fifty four reviews. But I'm ridiculously happy with 32. For three chapters! Sigh/ thank you. :) But everyone who favoutrited/alerted, yet didn't review, review. I urge you. It literally makes my day. Lol, who am I kidding. It makes my week. **

**Love you!**

**Havanah.**


	5. Indian Jealousy

**WOAH! Okay, first, let me just apologise. But I really do have a legitimate excuse. My parents got divorced, a couple of days after I posted the last chapter, and I was really upset. I know, you guys are probably thinking, pfft, who gets upset about their parents getting divorced? Well, I was really, really close to both of mine, and even though I know it wasn't my fault, I can't help feeling that it was. So, I was pretty upset for a while, and it was just an unhappy coincidence that meant I didn't write this chapter. Also, I had some relationship/un-relationship issues. Ugh. So, I wrote this really quickly, so I'm sorry if it feels rushed, and shorter than the others, but I wanted to get it to you ASAP. I really am so very, very sorry guys. :/**

* * *

><p><strong>Recap:<strong>

_**So. Its three months since COG, and Clary has started training with Jace. She's going clubbing with him, Simon and Isabelle tonight. Isabelle and Simon have an interesting relationship that Clary didn't specify. Clary tried on one of the three dresses Isabelle chose for her (links on my profile). Looks good, Isabelle sent a picture to Jace. Jace loves it. He comes over, and Clary answers in another dress, which he also loves. Maryse catches them making out in front of the door. She wants to talk to Clary's mum about something important. Izzy, Clary and Jace go to get Indian.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Last time...<strong>

_Maryse frowned. "I'd be offended if I thought that was the truth. Clarissa, please just tell me where your mother is. I need to have a talk with her about something."_

"_Yes! Of course. She's– "_

"_Right behind you." Said my mother, in a confused voice. I whipped around. She didn't look annoyed and/or horrified, so I assumed that she didn't see our show._

"_Right! Well, we're going to get Indian, see you when we get back!" Izzy said with a smile, and rushed us out the door._

* * *

><p>"Guys, come <em>on<em>!" Izzy cried, as we got onto the road, and started strolling towards the direction of the Indian place. "Firstly, if Maryse decides to tell your mum, Clare, we're – well, I meant to say _you're – _in deep trouble, which will most likely mean that Clary will not be able to participate in the wondrous night that will be tonight. Secondly, I'm hungry."

We started walking faster, and once I had finished shaking, I retorted, "Izzy, that was the most unfunny things I have ever experienced. Do. Not. Joke."

Jace and Isabelle looked scandalized.

"So what do you call Jace dying? Just another day in the life of Clarissa Fray?" Izzy said, dryly.

"Well, to be perfectly honest," said Jace with a smirk, grabbing my hand at the same time, swinging it in between us, "It technically is."

I snorted, and Isabelle looked annoyed.

"But seriously, Clare. Just think about your life so far. First, you see this dickhead," Izzy said, gesturing to Jace, "Kill a demon, that you thought was a human. Then you see people that nobody else can see. Then, your mum disappears. You kill a demon, without even knowing what it is. You get sent to this random place, where you don't know anyone. You discover you're not human. You find out that the evilest man alive is your father, and also, it seems, the guy you love is your brother. Then your best friend turns into a vampire. Your whole, long range of weird and scary experiences could be turned into, like, four mass-ass books **( ;D )**. But your worst experience would be when your boyfriends mum caught you making out? Really?"

I stopped walking for a second, pondering. "Actually – " But I was saved from answering when Jace interrupted.

"Look guys, this conversation intrigues me. It really does. It makes me really _think _about what's going on in the world. I honestly don't know what I would have done with my life if I had not been present when this glorious conversation was held. Really. But, we're here. And I'm hungry. So let's go in and order some Chingudi Jhola."

"You're right I'm starved," I said with a sigh.

We turned left into Ahisma and Daughter's, 'The best Indian food in Harlem'. The aromas that wafted into their noses were amazing. We all stopped in the doorway, which was wide enough to fit five people – how fat do they think we _are_? I thought randomly – and breathed in deeply, with looks of pure contentment on our faces.

"I _love_ this place," we all said, at the exact same time. I looked at Jace, and smiled. I loved him. My smile broke out into a beam, and just as I was about to say some thing, I noticed the menu.

"Um, yum?" I said, salivating.

"Woah." Isabelle whispered.

"Dayum," Jace uttered.

It looked amazing. We raced to the counter, and recited our orders. The women at the counter, probably Ahisima's daughters, immediately wrote them down and shouted them to the chefs behind them.

One minute later, we sat down at a booth, marveling at the amazingness of it all. I shivered, and rubbed and arms, cold. I looked down, and realized I was still wearing my dress. Oh –

"Shit. Shit. Oh shitty, fucking, shit!" I said, in a low voice.

"_What_? What is it, babe?" Jace said, worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"Goddamn it! I'm still in my stupid dress!" I said, much louder this time. I looked around, and only then realized that every single male in the restaurant was staring at me. And I mean, open mouth, practically drooling, and eyes popping out of their head. Shit.

Jace followed my glance, and saw all the men. Double shit.

He growled, deep in his throat, and stood up. I cringed, knowing what he was about to do, and buried my face in my palms.

"Alright, listen up. See that girl there?" He looked at me, "She's mine. She is the most beautiful, kind, sweet, loving, funny, sarcastic, bad-ass," – Izzy looked offended – " brave, loyal, smart, person you'll ever meet. She's the worst morning person I've ever met, and the most clumsy. She has a nasty temper, and an annoying tendency to eat all the tanduri chicken. But she. Is Mine. I love her, and she loves me. So get your jaws off the ground, get your eyeballs back into your heads, and man up. She's to good for you." He abruptly sat down, and started and everyone else, until they looked away.

I felt my eyes mist. God, I'm going to start crying.

"Wow Jace, tell us how you really feel," Izzy said, amused.

"Oh shut up Iz. Your ruining the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

Jace looked as though he was about to say something, when one of Ahisma's many daughters came up to us, carrying about five, white plastic bags, bursting with delicious Indian food.

Jace and I just stared at each other, but then Iz reached in between us, and grabbed the bags.

"Alright, lovebirds. I'm hungry. Let's eat them at home."

Jace and I got up, with me being very careful not to reveal _anything,_ and started walking towards home, arm in arm, not bothering to wait for Isabelle.

After a few minutes of silent contemplation, I said softly, "Thanks Jace. That was incredibly sweet if untrue."

"It wasn't. You know Clary, you really are too good for anyone, let alone me."

I just smiled, knowing I was right.

We finally got home – I really was freezing, and opened the door, eager for some Indian.

Only, there wasn't only three people gathered around the small dining table. There were four.

The fourth one turned around, and Jace and I started.

"What are _you _doing here?" I demanded. "What the hell is going on here?"

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOOOHHHHHH! WHO IS THE MYSTERY PERSON AT THEIR HOUSE? Guess, and a special little preview, to anyone who guesses right! And Jace is <strong>_**such **_**a qt. Anyway, I suffered major writer's block, even with this majorly short chapter, so if you guys want to see anything in this story, be my guest to suggest anything. (: But, on a more happier note, I have nearly, nearly reached my goal, of SIXTY FIVE REVIEWS! :D only sixteen to gooooo! Get reviewing guys! :')**

**Love you all, **

**Havannah.**


	6. Voldemort's Moisturizer

**Hey everyone! Are you e****xcited about school, and all the assignments the teachers have laid in store, to just spring on us in term three? No, either am I. You know, I've already gotten about eight assignments? Like, wtf? But anyway, it's been pretty damn busy over here. Has anyone read The Wave, by Morton Rhue? Yeah. We're reading it. Actually, it's interesting, but still. Who wants to write an essay on a whole school turning into a psycho, evil, unthinking group. Creeeepy. And, guys, NO-ONE GUESSED IT! Not one person did. Well, you'll find out in a second. :D**

* * *

><p>Last Time, on CoL:<p>

_We finally got home – I really was freezing, and opened the door, eager for some Indian. _

_Only, there wasn't just three people gathered around the small dining table. There were four._

_The fourth one turned around, and Jace and I started._

"_What are you doing here?" I demanded. "What the hell is going on here?"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap;<strong>_

_**So. Its three months since COG, and Clary has started training with Jace. She's going clubbing with him, Simon and Isabelle tonight. Isabelle and Simon have an interesting relationship that Clary didn't specify. Clary tried on one of the three dresses Isabelle chose for her (links on my profile). Looks good, Isabelle sent a picture to Jace. Jace loves it. He comes over, and Clary answers in another dress, which he also loves. Maryse catches them making out in front of the door. She wants to talk to Clary's mum about something important. Izzy, Clary and Jace go to get Indian. Some people hit on Clary, Jace fires up, and declares his love for her in front of everyone. It's pretty cute. Then Clary and Jace go into lovey-dovey mode, that's pretty cute too. They walk home, get home, find four people at the table instead of three, and Clary goes off her nut. Sort of. Who is the mystery person? DUH, DUH, DUUUUUUH!**_

_**(^ It's getting pretty long!)**_

**Gripping stuff. And here is the continuation of the gripping stuff!**

* * *

><p>"Sorry. I know this must be a shock," said Mayrse, apologetically. "But she asked for help. We are the joined Clave now, anyway."<p>

"Yes," a lilting, cold voice said. "And we need your help."

_What?_ Was the first thought that entered my head. _Are you serious?_

"But why on Earth would the _Faire Queen _need our help?" Jace said, breaking out of the shock that he hid oh-so-well.

(**You have no idea how tempted I am to leave you with a four paragraph chapter.. ;)**

"Please sit down. I will explain, once the werewolf comes back with the coffee," she said, receiving a few pointed glares. "I am fairly fond of the human substance."

We sat there in an awkward silence until Luke came back with a tray of coffee, and tea for Isabelle.

"Right," Jace demanded. "What's happening?"

"Calm yourself, child, you will most probably enjoy it." The Faire Queen said, with a disgusted look on her face.

"Well?" I said, getting impatient.

The Queen sighed. "There is a demon we want, he killed a Fay child. His parents want revenge. The demon is wired to track us, and can smell anyone of us a mile off. We need you to kill him."

"Nice. When can we start?" Isabelle, always the fighter.

"He comes out on Tuesday nights, and prowls a club in the city. Pandemonium. Do you know of it?"

_That's tonight__…_

"Yeah," I said, sharing a smile with Jace and Iz. "Yeah, you could say that."

"Well, good." The Faire Queen said decisively. "He will recognize your power. He will come to you, in one form or another. His favorites are a tall, brown haired, gold eyed teenage boy, or a voluptuous blonde. He is also is attracted to beauty. Not that any of you will have trouble in that department." She said this with no sarcasm whatsoever. Cool. "Therefore, wear whatever you need to maximize your beauty," – Jace smirked at me – "Go to whatever lengths possible. Kill him, and do it quickly."

She stood up, thanked us with a cold stare, and left.

"_Awesome_!" Izzy exclaimed. "Come on Clare, we have SO MUCH WORK TO DO!" She squealed like a little girl, and ran up to my bedroom.

I looked at everyone. "Sorry guys, but I guess, when master calls, I obey. And Jace, you better get home to 'maximize your beauty'. It definitely needs a lot of work." I smirked at the look on his face, and followed her upstairs, cringing as I thought about what probably lay ahead of me.

When I got into my room, Izzy had just one dress left for me to try on. Crappity crap crap, I positively _hated _getting dressed up.

"Clary! I have called in reinforcements, and he'll be here in approximately," – she checked my clock on my bedside table – "Three minutes. He just needs to get some supplies."

I winced. "Mangus?"

"Who else? That Voldemort guy?"

I laughed, imagining the scenario.

"_Yes, Clary, this one!"_

"_Nah, Izzy, I like the other one better!"_

"_Harry, it is your time to – "_

"_Excuse me, who are you?"_

"_Iz, that's Voldemort!"_

"_You dare speak my name?"_

"_But Clary, what's wrong with his nose?"_

"_Oh, I split my soul in seven."_

"_Ew, how disgusting!"_

"_I know. And part of it is in a SNAKE!"_

"_I detest snakes."_

"_Then I, The Dark Lord, detest you!"_

"_Obviously you detest moisturizer too. If you want, I can recommend some."_

"_That would be good actually. I've tried all sorts of spells, but they never seem to work. Its awfully annoying. The Daily Prophet comments on it all the time, you have no idea what it does to a man's self esteem." _

"_Oh God, I can guess. How awful!"_

"_Iz, no sympathy. He killed Lily and James! No. Mercy!"_

"_Who are Lily and James?"_

"_Oh, I killed them, and then tried to kill their son, but the curse back-fired on me."_

"_That sucks."_

"_Doesn't it?"_

I burst into laughter, and Isabelle looked at me weirdly.

Just then, Mangus popped into existence, right in front of me. He was wearing his usual sparkly ensemble, with a huge belt reading, 'Alec's'. He was carrying a large bag of what looked like shoes. None of them looked under five inches in height.

Gross.

I was going to have to kill a demon tonight. But, I didn't know if I could walk, let alone walk all over _him_.

**Major** gross.

* * *

><p><strong>So! Ta da! The Faire Queen! And a slight complication, that isn't really a complication. This time, try and see if you can prove the dismal performance last chapter ;) wrong, and see of you can guess the demons name. If you guess it, I will give you another preview! Hehe, go for it! :D<strong>** Please review, I'm doing an assignment on depression, and it sucks, and I was up WAY to late last night at a party, that was amazing, even though I'm ridiculously tired right now. And I'm dreading tomorrow, because it due, and it's an oral presentation, and I'm always nervous before orals. But I only have one paragraph to go, then I'm hopefully done. But I really should be doing that rather than this. ANYWAY. Please review, you have no idea how happy it makes me. Really, really happy. And it sucks right now. Because I broke up with y boyfriend because I told him I might have feelings for another guy. But now I realize I don't, and I love him, and I was just trying to tell him the truth, because of I didn't I would feel ridiculously guilty for ages. But then at Hamish's party this other guy asked me out, and I've never even MET him before, its like, WTF? So I said no, but then Josh must have thought that_ I_ asked Jake out, because he was having a go out of me. SHIT, I'm sorry. I just wanted to tell you all this, because you don't care, and you wont tell anyone. God, you have no idea how good that felt. You probably don't even properly understand it, which is okay, because either do I. I hate being a teenager. Again, I say, anyway. Please review, the button's just down there, I don't even care if it just says, '.' . It'd still be pretty cool. (:**

**I l****ove you guys, so much, **

**Havannah.**

**Or Havana, the way Word tells me to spell my name. -.-**


End file.
